Plutonia 2
Plutonia 2 es un megawad de 32 niveles para The Plutonia Experiment, realizado como una secuela no oficial. Después de estar en desarrollo desde el año 2000, fue lanzado el 31 de diciembre de 2008. Niveles * MAP01: Comeback por Adolf Vojta * MAP02: Jungle Spirits por Adolf Vojta * MAP03: Skull Island por Adolf Vojta y Pavel Tvrzník * MAP04: Filth por Fredrik Johansson * MAP05: Flooded Chapel por Adolf Vojta * MAP06: Collider Complex por Sam Woodman y Vincent Catalaá * MAP07: Enemy Caught por Charly Goulois y Vincent Catalaá * MAP08: Harmany por Tango * MAP09: Wormhole Zone por Adolf Vojta * MAP10: Cosmodrome por Thomas van der Velden * MAP11: Arch-Violence por Adolf Vojta y Thomas van der Velden *MAP12: Imprisoned por Kristian Käll, Thomas van der Velden, Sam Woodman y Pedro Arturo Gomez Blanco *MAP13: Hard Facility por Fredrik Johansson, Adolf Vojta y Sam Woodman *MAP14: Charon Eclipse por Alexander S. *MAP15: Where Hate Runs Red por Charly Goulois *MAP16: Predatorium por Adolf Vojta *MAP17: Nuclear Horror por Adolf Vojta *MAP18: Buckets of Blood por Adolf Vojta *MAP19: Hecknology por Sam Woodman, Jakub Razák y Vincent Catalaá *MAP20: Lurking Fear por Jochen Schneidau y Adolf Vojta *MAP21: Assassin por Pavel Tvrzník *MAP22: Locus Perditus por Erik Alm y Adolf Vojta *MAP23: Aztecorum por Joe Pallai *MAP24: Outpost of the Evil Dead por Erik Alm *MAP25: Black Ice por Adolf Vojta *MAP26: Plutopia por Thomas van der Velden *MAP27: Red Hot por Sam Woodman, Vick Bobkov y Thomas van der Velden *MAP28: The Bloodwall por Alexander S. *MAP29: Ticket to Eternity por Adolf Vojta y Pavel Tvrzník *MAP30: The Gatewatcher por Thomas van der Velden Niveles secretos *MAP31: Cybernation por Alexander S. *MAP32: Go 4 It por Charly Goulois y Thomas van der Velden Nivel huevo de Pascua Hay un nivel adicional que no puede ser alcanzado durante el juego normal y que no aparece en ninguna parte del juego o los archivos de texto. Para jugarlo, se debe agregar -warp 33 a la línea de comandos, o escribir idclev33 durante el juego. Banda de sonido La banda sonora se compone de 27 canciones nuevas y seis canciones que anteriormente aparecían en otros lugares. Las nuevas canciones fueron compuestas principalmente por James Paddock y Jamie Robertson, con contribuciones adicionales de Julian Aubourg, Eric Baker, Paul Corfiatis y Stuart Rynn. La música reutilizada consiste principalmente en la música de Doom y de Doom II, que también había sido reutilizada en el experimento Plutonia, pero incluye una pista de Doom que no se utilizó en Plutonia, así como la canción de Bobby Prince "Gut Wrencher" del videojuego Duke Nukem 3D. *MAP01: "Pyrarinth" by James Paddock (2:05) *MAP02: "Bloody Hell" by Jamie Robertson (2:39) *MAP03: "Gateway" by Stuart Rynn (3:23) *MAP04: "The Imp's Song" by Robert Prince (2:31) *MAP05: "Deadly Town" by James Paddock (3:12) *MAP06: "Sign Of Evil" by Robert Prince (2:31) *MAP07: "Rock The Building" by Jamie Robertson (2:30) *MAP08: "A Game Score" by Jamie Robertson (2:08) *MAP09: "Battle Strategy" by James Paddock (2:05) *MAP10: "Astral Dreadnought" by James Paddock (3:44) *MAP11: "Become the Hunted" by James Paddock (2:34) *MAP12: "Under a Crimson Moon" by Eric Baker (3:06) *MAP13: "Donna To The Rescue" by Robert Prince (1:54) *MAP14: "Sam's the Man" by Jamie Robertson (2:48) *MAP15: "Starting Out" by Stuart Rynn (2:14) *MAP16: "Come Out Fighting" by Eric Baker (4:17) *MAP17: "Night Run" by Stuart Rynn (3:58) *MAP18: "Silicone Dust" by James Paddock (2:41) *MAP19: "Slime Dweller" by James Paddock (4:16) *MAP20: "End is Nigh" by Jamie Robertson (3:59) *MAP21: "I will chop Mariah Carey's head off with a chainsaw" by Paul Corfiatis (2:46) *MAP22: "Deep Into The Code" by Robert Prince (1:59) *MAP23: "I Sawed The Demons" by Robert Prince (2:28) *MAP24: "Against God's Will" by Eric Baker (5:58) *MAP25: "Sanctified" by James Paddock (2:22) *MAP26: "Plutopia" by James Paddock (3:40) *MAP27: "Outpost of Destiny" by Paul Corfiatis (2:47) *MAP28: "Gut Wrencher" by Robert Prince (3:51) *MAP29: "The Hunt" by Jamie Robertson (4:53) *MAP30: "Cataclysmic Impact" by James Paddock (3:08) *MAP31: "Sinister" by Robert Prince (2:52) *MAP32: "Nobody told me about Plutonia" by James Paddock (3:00) *MAP33: "Wasteland" by James Paddock (1:55) Pantallas de título / intermedias: *Títulos: "On The Hunt" by Robert Prince (1:22) *Pantalla intermedia: "Certain DOOM" by Julian Aubourg (1:20) *Música de victoria: "Wasteland" by James Paddock (1:55) Archivo Plutonia 2 está contenido en un archivo comprimido llamado pl2.zip que se puede descargar desde aquí. Tiene un tamaño de 5.375.859 bytes y contiene 5 archivos: Tiene los siguientes hashes: Enlaces externos * Página de Plutonia 2 *Plutonia 2 en Doomworld /idgames. en:Plutonia 2 Categoría:Megawads Categoría:Listas Categoría:PWADs por nombre